


SS (-2024)

by null_Q



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2024, AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, barrison
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null_Q/pseuds/null_Q
Summary: Earth-2のハリーウェルズの元で一時的にメンタルケア中のバリーアレンのはなし。時間軸はSeason 3の2024年。※ハリーウェルズは知性を失っていません。





	SS (-2024)

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter post archive.

ウェルズがスターラボのCEOであるということを僕は長らく忘れていた。  
オフィスで内線越しに部下を怒鳴っていたり、山ほどある書類に目を通してサインをしていたりと休む暇もなく彼は働いている。  
この激務の合間を縫って彼は僕の世界へ訪れて僕を支えてくれていたのか。  
今更ありがとう、と言っても「気にするな。君は私とジェシーの恩人だ」と切り返されて会話が終わってしまうだろう。  
earth-2の科学書を読む振りをしながら忙しなく業務をこなすウェルズを盗み見ていると視線が合った。  
「アレン」  
「うん？」  
「逆だ」  
「え？」  
「本が。上下逆さまだぞ」  
注意されて慌てて本を正しい向きに変えた。はずかしい。盗み見してましたってバレてる。本で顔を半分隠しながら「ありがとう」と言うと皮肉めいたアクセントで「どういたしまして」と返されてしまい、ますます気まずくなった。  
ウェルズはペンを置いて物凄く座り心地の良さそうなオフィスチェアに全身を預けるように凭れ、目を眇めて笑った。悔しいけど、すごくかっこよくて素敵だ。  
「退屈させたか？」  
「……いや、興味深かったよ」  
「近くで見てくれて構わない」  
「仕事の邪魔になるし、」  
僕が早口で言い訳を並べ始めるとウェルズは片方の眉を上げてそれらを聞き流した後に椅子から立ち上がり、僕が座っているソファまでゆっくりと歩いて来た。  
ハイブランドのスーツを纏い、ポケットに手を入れた姿がとても様になっている。  
僕を見下ろすCEOの顔をしたウェルズに一瞬だけ"あの男"の影が脳裏によぎって視線を泳がせてしまった。ウェルズはそれをすぐに見抜いて、指先で僕の顎を掬って視線を逸らすことを許さないかのように僕の名前を呼んだ。  
「アレン。私の前でまだそんな顔をするんだな」  
「そんな顔って、」  
「ソーンのことを思い出したのだろう？私はH.R.と違ってあの男によく似ているから仕方がないとは思うが、」  
「それは、」  
「君の瞳は素直だ。私と共に居るのがつらいならすぐに故郷へ帰すつもりだ」  
「つらくない、ちがう」  
ちがうんだ。きっと今の僕では何を口にしてもこの人を傷つけてしまう。  
もしもあの男が復讐を捨て去ってくれていたら、先ほどのような穏やかで優しい日常があったのかもしれないなどと考えたけれど、それも偽物に過ぎない。本当のウェルズは目の前にいるこの人なのだ。  
何一つ混じり気のない遺伝子と知性を持った正真正銘のハリソンウェルズ。  
無意識に影を重ねてしまう僕の悪い癖を反省して思わず口ごもってしまう。するとウェルズの手が離れていった。  
「君が私に何を感じようとも君の自由だが……私は私だ。君のウェルズのつもりだ。そして君は私のバリーアレンだ」  
「……うん」  
さらっとすごいことを言われた気がする。  
ウェルズの乾いた指先が僕の長い前髪を掬ってその毛先にキスがひとつ降ってきた。  
「私のバリー」  
「ぼくの、ウェルズ」  
甘い仕草に耐えきれずに再び視線をウェルズに戻すと淡い青い瞳が想像していたよりも近くにあることに体が強張った。ベイビーブルーの美しい瞳に見惚れる。鼻先をかすめる彼の上品な香水の香りが心地良い。  
「君が怖がることはしない。約束する」  
「うん」  
「先程のキスは？」  
「こわく、なかった」  
「じゃあこれは？」とさらに身を屈めたウェルズが僕の額にキスをする。  
「こわくない」  
瞼や鼻先、頬にキスを落とすたびに確認をされることが焦れったくて「こわくないから、もっとして」と強請るとウェルズは頭を抱える仕草をした後に溜息を吐きながら僕の隣に浅く腰掛けた。  
「……君は時折、短絡的に言葉を選ぶ癖がある。もう少し考慮して口にすべきだ」  
「ハリー？」  
「君の言葉に乗せられて君を傷つけでもしたらと思うと、」  
大切にされていることは否応なしに伝わってくる。でも僕は三十路を過ぎた大人だ。まるでヴァージンを相手にするように僕の警戒心と理性を紐解いていく彼の慎重さに苦笑いしてしまう。  
「あなたは僕のウェルズで、僕はあなたのバリーだ。あなたの好きにしていいよ。もっとキスして。それ以上もしたいのに、」  
あなたがほしいのに、拒むなんてできないよ。

そう告げた後に僕たちの臆病な探り合いは終わった。


End file.
